Haku
Haku (ハク) is the main protagonist of Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen and Utawarerumono: Futari no Hakuoro. He is an amnesiac man who does not have any recollection of his past and became Kuon's travelling partner. He lacks physical abilities for a normal person but excels at his good intelligence and insights. He is currently the leader of Yamato's Royal forces in En'nakamui. Appearance Haku is a young man, with black hair that reaches his shoulder and dark eyes. At first he wears hospital patient looking clothes. After meeting Kuon he then wears a light kimono with a brown cloak. He also wears the same pants that Oboro once wore. Despite having an average body, he appears to be weak because he shows extreme laziness and struggles during manual labor. However he is capable of taking care of himself. As Haku wears the mask, he completely resembles to the fallen General of the Right as he adopted the name of Oshutoru. He completely takes his appearance under Kamunagi of Chains' magic by changing his hairstyle, eye color and voice to Oshutoru's. He adopted Oshutoru's armour and clothing as well. Personality Haku is a lazy, somewhat diligent and soft-hearted person. He doesn't like to do much work and is often scolded by Kuon when he is unmotivated or slacking off. He desires to rest and eat after a hard work or battle. He is quick witted, intelligent and has good leadership skills, making him a good strategist and resulting from his high charisma where everybody is willing to follow him anywhere. He is very blunt and to the point often at the expense of others feelings. He is sharp, but has a bad habit of avoiding things he doesn't want to see. According to Oshutoru, Haku is described as sloppy and arrogant. When Kuon, Rurutie, and Nekone gave him their love letters, he didn't quite understand what they meant. When Vurai of the Strong Arm destroyed the city of Maruruha with his Akuruturuka, Haku was shocked and in a deep grief by the death of the villagers in town. He couldn't stand with seeing such a massacre upon innocent people. Even after the event he still doesn't accept the death of the villagers and got traumatized about it as a result. He didn't originally like the idea of invading Kuons' homeland. When the emperor revealed to him that he is a "human being" he was shown multiple flashbacks of his past life, and was shocked once he was told that the Emperor of Yamato is in fact his older brother. By the time Oshutoru dies, Haku chooses to protect Anju (since she is the last of his family alive) by taking the identity of the General of the Right so he can put an end to the Civil War on Yamato. He deeply regrets on lying to Kuon, even more when she leaves. Haku knew that once Oshutoru entrusted him the mask, there was no turning back. He proclaimed Haku to be dead and that his path was now one of war, fully embracing the name of Oshutoru. Background Haku was a scientist along with his brother, the Emperor of Yamato. Before going into cold sleep, Haku was given some medicine to drink by his big brother. It never went into details of what it was, but it probably changed him from being seen as a regular human and thus escaped turning into a red slime and also probably be able live on the surface. Haku is said to be humanity's first and last hope, but it never says what that means. Plot The False Mask (偽りの仮面) Haku found himself inside a shelter after waking up, being tended by a woman but soon lost consciousness again. He had a dream of a young girl referring someone as "old man", a woman worried about going on the "other side" that person and a man consulting whether he took the drug, stating the moment he wakes up, a new world awaits him. He also mentioned him being the first and last when the scene changed to a girl, making a promise that he'll definitely come. Haku woke up from the dream, muttering he must go because of the person waiting, leading him to aimlessly wander outside the snow mountains. The cold wind stopped his automated instinct but a boro-gigiri pursued him in a chase. He was saved by a red slime in a cave where the hole he fell leads into, who ate the boro-gigiri. It formed a face, attempting to communicate but was interrupted by a flash grenade and he was rescued out of the cave. He was provided living, clothes, a name and they travelled to a nearby village the next day. Arriving in the village, he assisted Kuon with transporting bags of grain to the watermill before the sun set, where he demonstrated his good intelligence when the landlady was calculating their reward. Back in their room, Kuon planned to enter the bath first but something changed her mind, insisted that Haku should go first. After his relaxing bath, Kuon treated the sole of his feet but as she asks his condition, his drowsiness was slowly taking hold of him. Before he completely drifted into his sleep, there was a song being sung, which made him feel nostalgic. He had another strange dream of a random person in a hospital gown, who continuously moaned until it underwent a weird transformation and exploded, waking Haku from his slumber. As his morning continues, he suspected that Kuon would give him another job due to the course of her conversation with the landlady. He was taken to the watermill, where he had to rotate the millstone in order to grind the grain due to the broken water mill. After numerous rotation, he decided to take a break, thinking he finished a bag of grain but there was only little amount of flour from the result of his work. He had an idea of fixing the water wheel so he wouldn't do anymore further more, where he fixed its problem and kept it secret from Kuon in order to not do anymore jobs as mentioned by the landlady, where he received a punishment after she found out later on. Back in the inn, Kuon decided that they will be heading to the capital city but their peaceful night was interrupted by a villager in a panic. The villager explained that his group were attacked by Gigiri and Haku asked Kuon what it was. Kuon's description reminded him about the monster that attacked him from before. The next morning, Ukon planned to exterminate the gigiri, which puzzled him how they can handle such dangerous monster. Due to Kuon's condition for accepting Ukon's proposal of joining them, he had no choice but to tag along on their expedition. Faking his death and Leading En'nakamui On their way to En'nakamui, Haku, Nekone and Kamunagi of Chains find Oshutoru resting on a rock, only to find out that his body is disappearing, Oshutoru passes his mask to Haku in order to protect Anju and asks Nekone to help him. As Haku (now disguised as Oshutoru) tells everyone that "Haku is dead" Atui, Rurutie, Nosuri, Kiuru come into deep grief, especially to Kuon which left her heartbroken and caused her return to Tuskuru. As he stand before the people of En'nakamui he announces that the emperor was murdered and the same plotters tried to kill the Princess as well, He asks the people of En'nakamui to rise under the banner of the Princess in order to reunify Yamato. Gameplay Relationships * Kuon - She is Haku's guardian, or so she says and they consider each other as family. As of now, there is no romantic feelings involved between her and Haku, but nevertheless she cares for him. She is somewhat of a slave driver too as she always pushes Haku to work, which could be her own way of making him independent and reliable. Just after the war against the Uzuurusha ended, She tried to cheer him up on a date and have him a love letter of which Haku didn't quite understand what she meant to say on that letter. After he returned from the palace Kuon sings him a song as he sleeps. At the time when Yamato declares war upon Tuskuru he was quite worried about Kuon, He tried to ask her if she could help him to deliver supplies to Yamato armies even if either both of them didn't agree about the war, however when he realizes that she isn't in her room then he checked everywhere to find her, of which it hints that Haku also cares much for Kuon. Haku was surprised to see Kuon with the others ready to depart in the morning and Kuon smiles at Haku with a happy and joyful face. He enjoys her company. Before their arrival to Tuskuru, Haku asks her if she is okay by helping Yamato invasion, she answers him by explaining her resolve for end the war since she declares herself as the only who can. After retreating from Tuskuru, Kuon gave him some company and asked him about his depression of the Emperor's death, since Haku doesn't belong to Yamato. After the battle against Vurai, he becomes eager to meet with Kuon and the others at En'nakamui. Unfortunately, Oshutoru's death meant that Haku must take his place to protect Anju by bearing his mask and clothes, thus faking his death to Kuon's grief and Haku's sadness. As Kuon leaves En'nakamui, Haku was about to reveal himself to her but his responsibility as Oshutoru forces him to stop. As he stand before the people of En'nakamui he still has the iron fan that Kuon gave him. It is noticed that Haku truly cares for Kuon but its uncertain if he has feelings for her. However is hinted that he wants to be with her. * Oshutoru/Ukon - Ukon finds Haku interesting and reliable too. Ukon familiarly calls him "An-chan (sonny or lad)." He comes to trust Haku and also asks his help with these "secret missions" in the form of odd jobs. This might be related to the fact that Haku fixed a broken water wheel and told Ukon (when the latter found Haku fixing the wheel) not to tell Kuon so that she'll not have him do more work. Haku thinks that Ukon is just messing up with him, but those odd jobs indeed are part of Ukon's plans. When Oshutoru tasked him to deliver supplies to the troops in Tuskuru, Haku hesitates at first since he doesn't want to help the invaders who are attacking Kuon's homeland, but accepts the task. It revealed that Haku is quite sick of Ukon/Oshutoru sending him tasks. Once returning to the Capital, however Haku was shocked and confused after hearing Oshutoru's execution, he questioned Oshutoru's decision on letting himself to be executed and allowing Vurai to have absolute control over Yamato, Haku convinced Oshutoru to escape the city. As Oshutoru fights Vurai, Haku believed that Oshutoru could defeat him. In the end, Oshutoru trusts Haku enough to hand him his mask as he dies and take over as Oshutoru in order to protect Anju. Haku becomes his living figure since then. * Nekone ''- Nekone, at first, did not like Haku and did not understand his thinking but after being shown of his talents and of his thinking, she began to warm up over him yet still demonstrates somewhat of a bossy attitude to him. At the time Oshutoru dies he asks Nekone to help Haku as he leads En'nakamui. Nekone asked Haku to "carry on her brother's will". She is the only one beside Saraana & Uruuru on knowing the truth about Oshutoru's death. * ''Emperor of Yamato/Mito ''- He finds Haku interesting and trustworthy, as he gave him two young women known as the Kamunagi of Chains, of which he doesn't understand the reason. He rarely meets up the emperor at a secret chamber within the palace. When Haku wondered about his age, the emperor reveals him the truth that Mito and Haku are ancient humans, as a result he recalls flashback from his lost memories, Haku had a family: his older brother, a niece, and his sister-in-law. He hacked into the facility from the first series and stole the data about their research and handed it over to his brother, he even volunteered for complete his brother's research at the time he was going cold sleep. Then Haku recognized that the Emperor is in fact his brother and that his wife and daughter were turned into curses. When the emperor declared war upon Tuskuru, Haku disagreed about it. He was further shocked when he heard that the emperor was assassinated. * ''Anju - They first met when he found her on a store eating some snacks, she didn't know the fact to "pay", so Haku paid the food for her. Haku was surprised when Anju is in fact the princess of Yamato. At the time when she asked him advise to "seduce" Oshutoru, Haku came up with the idea of a fake kidnap to lure Oshutoru. Once remembering some fragments of his past, he notices that Anju resembles to his niece, he got surprised that Anju is in fact a "copy" of his late niece. Haku took responsibility of protecting Anju after Oshutoru hands his mask to him before the latter died. Anju became Haku's sole relative alive since the emperor died. They are good friends. * ''Saraana & Uruuru'' - By the time Mito gave him the Kamunagi of Chains, Haku felt kind of uncomfortable having them around at the beginning, however he later find them helpful since they were capable on using magic and of informing him when his brother calls him. He goes easy on them by telling them to not overdo things by risking their life, like the time they seal Vurai's Mask's power. He figured out that his brother gave them to him for protection. Once taking the alias of Oshutoru, Saraana and Uruuru are the ones on changing Haku's appearance to Oshutoru's. Abilities and Equipment He doesn't possesses a great strength or agility. However he is very smart on numbers and repairing mechanisms which makes him good on tactics and he's got a good insights. He was given Tessen by Kuon against Gigiri, ever since then Haku wields it for self defense while facing foes. While defending himself, it's shown he is good in combat while using Tessen against Oshutoru during Anju's false kidnapping, which confirms that he can take care of himself. He is capable of knocking down guards quickly while calm without much effort. He shows endurance against the power of Vurai's Flames, while blocking his attacks with Tessen. As Haku receives the Mask he gains great strength and power, he also able to enter Akuruka form. His Akuruka power consists on water and ice; it has the capability of causing collateral damage on cities and armies, however, if used on naval battle, coast cities or cold places, the destruction caused becomes greater, even changing the tides of war or battles. It's confimed that Haku is able to use the sword since he now must use Oshutoru's Katana as well while taking his place and identity, It is confirmed that Haku wields both Tessen and Katana. Haku skills in battle doesn't even match to Oshutoru, but after receiving the Akuruka Mask, Haku battle skill change drastically that he could easily defeat many soldier during battle, he even can match against Mikazuchi. Trivia * His name, "Haku", given by Kuon was derived from Hakuoro's name as both of them shares the similar situation of waking up with no memories. They also carried the same iron fan Tessen as it was provided to Haku by Kuon against the Gigiri. Haku carries it from here on out even when he becomes Oshutoru. * Haku's Civil War recalls to Hakuoro's rebellion. * He considers Kuon, Rurutie, Atui, Nekone, Kiuru, Nosuri, Ougi, Yakutowaruto, and Shinonon as his family. * Even after returning Tessen to Kuon, she drops it on the ground as she leaves, however Haku takes it and keeps Tessen. * Haku and Mito are the only known humans who survived the disaster that Iceman/Witsuarunemitea unleashed upon humanity until the latter was assassinated. * Haku and Oshutoru are very identical, the only differences are the voices and the eyebrows. * Oshutoru, Munechika, Mikazuchi and Soyankekuru are the only Generals that befriended Haku, until Mikazuchi sided with the Force of the remaining Eight Pillar Generals as Civil War on Yamato begun. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Akuruturuka